Fight For It
by GemLove
Summary: Gneiss and Garnet are trying to enjoy life's happiness but they are also trying to stop the people who want them not to do so. Some abuse sorry guys, trying to make it interesting but, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

*Sorry it's been a while, I had to go to school but now, I'm back! New story, Woohoo! Gonna start with Pov.*

 **Gneiss's POV.**

"Garnet, I love you."

She laughed, "I love you too."

She pulled me in for one more hug, that was warm and-

She suddenly pushed me away. I could hear keys jingle by the door.

"Garnet, what's going-"

"Shhhh, I have to get you out of here."

We rushed into the kitchen and she opened a window over the sink.

"Stay out here for awhile. I'll come and get you when it's over."

What did she mean? I climbed out the window and she closed it.

I was so worried.

 **Garnet's POV.**

I ran to the end of the halway upstairs into the broom closet.

My heart was racing I just hoped he didn't catch me.

It got quiet. I peeked out of the door, it seemed clear.

I went out to the other side of the hallway to look down the stairs.

I didn't see him.

Suddenly, I heard the closet door close.

I turned around but when I turned my attention back to the stairs there he was.

My father.

He usually yells at me but he didn't. Maybe he didn't see us, see her.

I slowly backed away but he grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?!" I tried to break away from his grasp but I didn't.

He dragged me back into the broom closet and locked the door.

"No!" I yelled and banged on the door. He usually hits me badly when I get in trouble but he didnt.

He finally spoke, "Your little...friend. You better say goodbye to her or else she would be saying goodbye to you."

My heart started racing again, "DON'T HURT HER PLEASE!"

I didn't want her to get hurt. I just hoped she was far away from here.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sorry it's been awhile, i had writers block.*

 **Gneiss' POV.**

I turned around after climbing out of the window but Garnet was nowhere in sight.

I thought to myself if I should leave or stay.

I paced back and forth for awhile thinking.

"I can't leave her plus Amethyst is in there."

Suddenly I heard her door open.

I peeked through the window to see a glimpse of a tall man.

Quickly I removed my head.

"Is she being robbed or something?" I thought to myself.

I knew it would be wrong to leave them here so I took a deep breath and walked to the door.

Quietly, I opened the door.

"Garnet? Amethyst?" I called out, wait I need to keep quiet.

So with my mouth shut I closed to door and walked to the staircase.

But suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks. The tall man I had seen was on the couch and he had called me.

"Gneiss, is that your name?"

 **Amethyst's POV.**

I knew someone was in the house other than Gneiss and Garnet. Now I was in the bedroom, hiding in the corner.

I was too scared to be in here alone so carefully walked to the door and opened it.

I quickly shut it, afraid of the rattling noise coming from another door.

I listened closely through the door. I heard faint screams.

It sounded like Garnet.

I opened the door and lied down.

I crawled out and closed the door with my foot. I then crawled over to the rattling door.

"Help! Help!" I was sure it was Garnet.

I called her.

"Garnet?" I whispered as I sat up on my knees.

"Amethyst is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, is Gneiss in there too?" I reached the door knob to open it but it was locked. Of course.

"No." She responsed

"Garnet where are the keys?"

"I don't know."

I sighed and stayed in that spot.

I was too afraid to search the house so I sat there. At least I could keep her company.

 **Garnet's POV.**

I was so afraid of what my father was doing.

"Please let her be safe, let her be safe." I whispered to myself.

I knew it was a bad idea to bring them here, eve if they didn't have a place to stay. Not here.

Anywhere except here.


	3. Chapter 3

*I don't know what to name this chapter, but I hope it's good*

 **Gneiss' POV.**

I was scared but I turned around slowly.

"Y-yes." I answered him shakily.

He chuckled quietly.

"This isn't the first time I have seen you with Garnet."

"Who are you, a-and what do you want?" I wasn't comfortable with talking to this weirdo.

"Listen you little pest," He stood up and something fell on the floor, "I am her father, I have control on her."

"And you better stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

"For me? WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME! I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO HARM YOUR DAUGHTER YET YOU WANT ME TO STAY AWAY FROM HER! NO!" I was so upset at this creep.

He walked towards me.

"That's right you better stay away. Your not my child so I can't harm you but I will harm her." He left.

I covered my mouth and slowly came down the stairs. Who is this monster I'm was talking to.

I looked by the couch to see what he dropped. It was some keys.

I still was confused with what just happened but I went on searching.

I ran up the steps.

 **Amethyst's POV.**

I looked up.

"Gneiss!"

I ran to her and she hugged me.

"Garnet is in there." I pointed to the closet.

We ran to it. Gneiss grabbed the knob and unlocked it.

Garnet hugged us immediately but Gneiss broke the hug and grabbed our arms and walked out the house.

I knew she was mad.

 **Garnet's POV.**

"Gneiss, Amethyst, I'm so sorry."

She let go of my hand but took Amethyst's and walked off.

"Gneiss, Please I-"

"What was that Garnet! Was that your idea of keeping us safe!"

"No I-I didn't think-"

"Think what! Garnet is that your father." She started to cry, "I feel sorry for you." She feel to her knees.

I walked over to her. I had to tell her.

I sat on the ground and covered Amethyst's ears.

"At gym Pearl harassed me but didn't take anything away from me if you know what I mean. Pearl is dumb, she would have done this sooner or later because I didn't want to date her. But what hurt me the most is that it was all him. He offered Pearl money to do this. He doesn't want me to date you, he wants me to date Pearl." I sighed At least I got to tell her.

"Garnet, I'm sorry. I didn't know you went through all of this." She hugged me, and her phone began to buzz.

 **Gneiss' POV.**

I picked up the phone. It was my aunt she told me she packed up me and Amethyst's stuff and was telling us to come over.

"Garnet I think my aunt knows what happened at my house. She wants us to stay there."

She smiled a sad smile, "I guess you should get going."

"Are you going to be fine, ummm, here?" I really wanted her to say 'no'.

"Yes, I can handle it, I've been doing it all this time."

She leaned in and gave me a light kiss before We left her.

I hope she was going to be okay.


End file.
